A Love That Consumes You
by slayerdiaries
Summary: (AU/AH) My Names Elena Petrova, I was 18 when I left home in Mystic Falls and made my way down to New Orleans. There I met two men, they where both strong and hard on the outside, but on the inside they showed me so much love, love I had never experienced love before not until I met Niklaus Michelson and Damon Salvatore and I Elena Petrova loved both of them equally.
1. prologue and Chapter1

**Title: **A Love That Consumes You

**Rated:** M

**Pairing: **Klaus, Elena and Damon

**Crossover: **Vampire Diaries and The Originals

**Summery: **(AU/AH) My Names Elena Petrova, I was 18 when I left home in Mystic Falls and made my way down to New Orleans. There I met two men, they where both strong and hard on the outside, but on the inside they showed me so much love, love I had never experienced love before not until I met Niklaus Michelson and Damon Salvatore and I Elena Petrova loved both of them equally.

**Note's: {1} **This story will have drugs, underage drinking, adult content, adult language and violence it's rated M for a reason, Elena's in love with both Klaus and Damon so there will be 3somes between the 3 of them. **{2} **Klaus and Damon grew up together and have been best friend since they where in dippers, there both in the drug business and run there own organization down in New Orleans.** {3} **Klaus and Damon love Elena more then anything in the world, she there light to there darkness and if anyone dare take there light they will react violently.

* * *

_{Prologue}_

_{Elena Pov}_

_{Mystic Falls}_

_{2011}_

I sat in my bedroom, as I heard the loud music and screams of pleasure come from down stair, my mother and father were having a party once again. They partied all day and all night everyday of the week and there parties weren't like the ones I had been to, once when I had went down stairs to get something to eat I had seen my mother having sex with my father and another women. It had scared me for life and ever since I had kept myself locked away in my room.

There had also been a few times when a few of my fathers friends had tried to do things to me, that had made me feel physically sick to this day. I remember one time his friend Nathan had tried to feel me up I had been 13 at the time, I remember kneeing him in the balls and causing him pain.

I had learned quickly that the only person I could count on was myself, I had been pretty much taking care of myself since the age of 7. I fed myself because my mother and father would be to wasted, I clothed myself because they never cared, I learned how to bathe myself from watching T.V shows and I started to walk down to the bus stop all by myself at the age of 6.

I was 15 years old and I couldn't wait until I was old enough to get the hell out of this shit whole for good, I had no one that cared and no one who loved me. I had been saving all the money I made at the Grill, so I could get out of here as soon as I turned 18 and would be legal to leave my parents. I had been working since the age of 13, it started out with 4-hour shifts a day since I was so young, but when I turned 15 they upped me to 6 hour shifts a day.

My manager Jenna was the only person I sort of could rely on, she new my situation and new I didn't have anyone so she would do thing's for me. Like when there was no food at home she would bye me food, she also was the one to first ever to give me a birthday cake and she would let me spend holidays with her.

As I grew into age, I had become a beautiful young woman and I had learned not to take shit from anyone, some would call me a spitfire because of my attitude and then there were people who would call me a bitch. I admit that the bitch comments did hurt, no one new what it was like to have no one who loved you, to have nothing, all I've ever wanted was a family, I didn't even know what a family was, but I hoped one day that I would have one.

* * *

_{Chapter 1}_

_{Elena Pov}_

_{New Orleans}_

_{2014}_

I had been living in New Orleans for about 3 weeks, I had taken up a waitressing job at a strip club/bar when I first got into the city and I loved it. The owners Niklaus and Damon had pacifically put me behind the bar with Marcel, so none of the men would try to grab on me, I was learning a lot from Marcel everyday.

It was 1am and the club was in full swing, I had already made six hundred dollars on tips, I was having a very good night, I smiled towards the man in front of me as I passed him a Whisky. I glanced up at the stage to see the exotic dancer working the stage like it was nothing, my favorite dancer was Lexi, she was good and when I had met her once back stage to give the girls some drinks, she seamed very nice and friendly.

Tatia came onto the stage, Skin by Rihanna started to play and she started to dance wile she striped, she moved her body against the poles and made every man in the room drool for her.

I start to dance around the back of the bar, the music taking over my body. I didn't realize I had started a small audience and I so didn't realize that they had started to put money down on the bar, as they watched me dance around.

Marcel's chuckle snapped me out of my dance faze and I looked around to see everyone looking at me and there was money lying down on the bar. I went to the bar and grabbed all the bills I fold them up, put them in my right boot along with the rest of my money and went back to working.

_{Elena Pov}_

I woke up at 3pm to light shining through the windows of my apartment, I sat up and pealed my boots off, I took my cash out of the right boot and put it all in the nightstand next to my bed. I stood from the bed and started to remove my outfit, then went into the bathroom to shower off the grime from the club earlier.

10 minutes later when I was done showering, I walked into my bedroom area, and then I took out a pair of daisy duke white shorts and a blue tank top from my dresser. I put my wet hair up in a messy bun; I pulled out a pair of black sandals from my closet, and then grabbed my keys from the floor, walked out of the apartment, and made sure the door was secured.

_{Damon Pov}_

It was 7:50pm and I sat in Nik's and my office smoking a joint with my best friend, we were testing out the weed, we had been told numerous times that we grew the best pot in all of New Orleans, New York City, California and Florida and I couldn't disagree.

I looked over at Nik and smirked at him. "How's our girl holding up behind the bar?" I asked him as he blew out some smoke at me.

he turned his head towards me. "She's doing good Mate, I think I might be falling in love man." Nik tells me.

I let out a small cough. "You're not the only one Nik." I tell him in a whispered of a tone.

He look's at me in amusement. "My best friend is interested in the same girl as I am." Nik says with a smirk plastered to his lips.

I look down at my hands before looking up at him once again. "I can't help it there's something about this girl, something I've never seen in another female before." I tell him as I in hale off the blunt.

Nik smiles at me softly. "You see what I see Damon, you see light to the darkness that we live in." As Nik's words run through my mind, I nod my head at him.

"Your right, she's light and it would be selfish to bring her into our darkness." I tell him as I stand from my chair.

I see Nik shaking his head at me from the corner of my eye. "That should be her choice Damon." My best friend tells me and I fall back down into my seat.

A soft knock on the door interrupts my train of thought. "Come in." Nik yells and I see the object of our conversation peek through the door and Nik motions her in.

She looks at the two of us and smirk's then shakes her head. "Are you two really getting high right now?" she asks and I give her that smirk that's dripping with sex.

"That we are sexy." I tell her in a seductive voice. "Want some." I say handing the joint out to her.

She smirks at me. "You might not want to offer me that; I get a little out of control when I'm high." She tells me and I can't help but laugh and smirk at her.

"That just makes me want to see you stoned even more." I tell her.

She grabs the joint from me. "You asked for it Damon." She says as she inhales deeply, then breaths it in and goes back for another deep hit.

She hands me back the joint. "I so didn't see you being a pot head, sexy." I tell her and she laughs as she sits in the chair next to me and across from Nik.

"Well when you grow up in a boring town like Mystic Falls, all there is to do is drink, smoke and fuck. Let's just say I did the first 2 a lot, plus my parents partied 7 days a week so I grew up around alcohol, weed and drugs. I remember having my first drink at the age of 9 and I started to smoke weed at the age of 10."She tells us both and we both look shocked.

I lounge back in my seat and look at her, she's wearing a black corset dress with red stilettos and her hair is strait instead of curly, she looked hot and I so wanted to kiss those red lips. I shook my head at the thought, the weed was getting to me, as she passed the joint she had to Nik, and he passed me the one he had lit up to me.

"So we know that Mystic Falls was boring, besides drinking and smoking what else would you do for fun." I asked her.

"Well I worked at this restaurant called the Grill and that was the only other fun thing I had going on in my life." She says as I inhale deeply on the joint and pass it to her.

She took a few hit's off it then handed it to Nik. "You keep being asked questions about me, are either one of you going to tell me anything about your self's." She asked us.

Nik smirks at her. "Well sweetheart a little about me, I'm from England, the only people who can stand me are Damon and yourself and I've been told a few times that I am a cruel man and they would be right." Nik tells her.

"Don't listen to those assholes Nik; I think your sweet and kind." She tells him and I laugh, she turns a glare on me and I stop my laughter.

"Sorry sexy but you just called him sweet and kind." I tell her.

"Well he is, he's my hero, you both are." She tells us in a soft voice. "Now Damon tell me about you." She says as he takes a hit off the blunt.

I smirk at her as I take a sip from my drink. "Nik's the only true friend I have, my father was a dick, my brother's a dick and my mother passed away 5 years ago." I tell her and she looks a little sad.

"So you know all about screwed up families?" She asks and I nod my head yes.

She smirks at me as she takes one last hit off the joint I had passed her. "Well I need to be getting to work guys, make sure you come out and see me later on." She tells us both as she leans over, places a kiss on my head and I'm a little shocked, but damn did her lips feel soft.

She then walks to Nik, and kissed his cheek and he hugs her. "I'll be out there shortly to check up on you Elena." Nik tells her as she walks out of the office.

After she leaves, I look to Nik. "You're right she's light, she shines so bright." I tell my best friend and he just nods his head yes.

_{Klaus Pov}_

I smile at Damon as my heart is pounding, Elena was something special and I so wanted to protect her from anyone who wished her harm and I could tell that Damon felt the same way.

"I told you Damon, I told you she was pure light." I tell my best friend as I sit back down in my chair.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Skyeward MusicLover and Physie Remangason for reviewing:)**

* * *

_{Chapter 2}_

_{Elena Pov}_

It was very busy tonight at the club and I was on fire, I was in fast mode and in a flirtatious mode, I had racked up on the tips, Klaus and Damon hadn't come out of the office yet, they were probably still getting stoned. Hell, I wanted to be getting stoned with them, just smoking those two joints with them had brought out my wild side and I could tell that Marcel new, he kept glancing at me with a flirty smirk plastered on his face.

I sat a shot of Vodka down in front of the old man that had come in again tonight, he had stayed up at the bar near my section and had been tipping me big. I smiled up at him, then started to take order from people around him, I made a few drinks for one of the waitresses, I then felt Marcel come up behind me and hand me a shot. "Here's to our second night of hard work newbie." He says and I slam the shot back then toss him the glass.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lexi step onto the stage and begin to strip for the audience, I smirk as she worked the stage, making all the men obsessed with her. I grabbed a tray and filled up eight shot glasses, then quickly made my way to the back where all the girls were, just as Lexi was getting done with her performance. I unlocked the door that separated the girl's dressing room from the club and locked it back after closing the door behind me.

I walked into the dressing room and Lexi comes up too me with a bright smile on her lips. "Elena, you brought us some more shots, thanks girly." She says as she takes a shot then hands some out to her fellow dancers. The girls piled the shot glasses back onto my tray after they finished up, then I made my way back out into the club, I locked the door back up and headed to the bar.

As I secured myself back behind the bar safely in Marcel's presence. I took a few drink orders then begin to make the drinks for all the men, after making the drinks I passed them off to the men around the bar, and saw Klaus sitting in his seat up at the bar with Damon next to him.

I walked up to them smirking. "Can I get you two something?" I asked them batting my eyelashes at them. "I'd like a Scotch Sweetheart." Klaus tells me. "And I'll have a Bourbon Sexy." Damon says in a flirty voice and I shake my head at him.

I place a glass in front of each of them then fill Klaus's with Scotch and Damon's with Bourbon, Klaus hands me a $100 dollar bill and Damon hands me a rolled up 100 with 5 joints in it. I smirk up at him and chuckle before getting back to work, I put the money and joints in my black glittery apron and walk up to one of the men who was waving me over to him.

"What can I get you handsome?" I ask the man. He looks me up and down then licks his lips. "A night with you if possible." He tells me in a seductive voice that makes me want to barf. "Sorry, this bar only serves drinks not sex asshole." I tell him in a pissed off tone. He smirks at me. "Whatever you say miss, your missing out on one hell of a night just so you know." He says in a confident voice. "Are you going to order a drink or not, your wasting my time, time that could be spent on these nicer men around you." I tell him.

A man sitting two seats down from him looks at the asshole. "Order something, so the pretty waitress can get to someone else fucker." The man says. I laughs as the assholes face gets red, then I make my way to the man who just stood up for me. "What can I get you?" I ask him. He smiles at me and hands me a $20. "Whisky, Doll." He tells me, I go and make his drink, I walk back over to him when I'm done and lay the drink in front of him, he hands me $500 bill's and I look at him shocked.

He just smiles. "You should get something for dealing with that fucker and I'm a very rich man, money not problem." He says as he stands from the bar and walks back towards the stage.

I walk over to Klaus and Damon my mouth hung open, they both look at me with concern faces. "Elena, you ok." Klaus asks. I look at him. "I was just tipped $500 for serving one drink." I tell them and they both look stunned. "$500 bucks, damn Sexy." Damon says as he takes a sip of his drink. "That's what I'm saying." I say.

I look at there empty cups and fill them both back up, then take Klaus drink and sip a little of it, I hand it back to him. "How do you drink that stuff, it's disgusting." I tell him as Damon hands me his own glass to wash the taste out of my mouth. "That's much better." I mumble. I hand him back his glass as Marcel walks up to us. "Elena you have a few men over there who will only take you as there waitress." He tells me and I smirk before walking towards them.

After a long night I had made $2000 and 5 joints, it was 6am and I was tired, Klaus and Damon had cleared out of the club by 3am this morning. I opened the door to my apartment and went strait to my safety box I unlocked it and put most of the money away, leaving out $300 so I could go get some things today when I woke up from my nap. I striped my clothes off and climbed into my bed before falling into a long peaceful sleep.

* * *

**5 reviews for another chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_{Chapter3}_

_{Klaus Pov}_

It was 3am in the morning and Damon and I had just gotten into a very bad shoot out with the Russian organization, they had tried to move product on our territory and we had taken dramatic action against them. Damon had been hit in the shoulder, but we had beat the Russian Mafia, I had just called Marcel and told him to have the club shut down, Damon needed to be stitched up and the club was the best place because it was closer then our penthouse.

I had told the men to return to there homes and to make sure that there was no evidence from this night events, the last thing we needed was the cops on our asses.

* * *

_{Elena Pov}_

I had been one shocked bitch when Marcel had told me that the club was to be shut down on Nik's orders, but never the less I helped him clear out the club and then helped getting the girls out of here. It wasn't but 30 minutes later when Nik came in with a bleeding Damon and Marcel and I hurried towards them helping Nik get Damon into there office.

I looked towards Marcel with fearful eyes. "I need a needle, stitches, gauze, bandages and a bottle of alcohol." I tell Marcel and he hurries off to retrieve the items I then fix my brown eyes between Nik and Damon. "What the hell happen?" I ask them and they both look towards the other.

"Nothing for you to worry about love." Nik tells me softly.

"Yea the fuck right, Damon's lying here with a bullet wound." I snap at them both just as Marcel comes back inside carrying the things I asked of him.

As he hands me the stuff I set it on the table and then rip off Damon's shirt. "Damn sexy if I new getting shot would make you rip off my close I would have gotten shot earlier." Damon tells me with a smirk playing at his lips.

I scoff before pouring the bottle of Vodka over the bullet wound and I hear Damon scream out in pain, I hand him the bottle to help with the pain. "It's a graze it really only needs to be patched up." I tell them as I began to do just that as I see Nik begin to strip from the corner of my eye and man did he look fucking hot.

"Damon we need to burn our clothes." Nik tells Damon and Damon smirks at me.

I finish patching him up and as I make my way out of the office I get grabed by the door; I turn around to see Nik standing over me. "Thanks Elena." He whispers to me before his lips touch mine and I moan in pure pleasure from his Kiss. Moments later where pulling away from one another and I'm disappointed I could have kept kissing him, I hear Damon whistle from behind us and I smirk over at him.

"You just wish it were you hot stuff." I tell him teasingly before walking past Nik and out of the office, I needed a strong drink and I needed it now.

I sat up at the bar drinking on Bourbon, this had been my 5th glass and I was highly intoxicated and HI from the 2 blunts I had smoked, my mind was racing because I wanted two different men and I couldn't decide which one to choose. Nik was sweet and kind to me and he had been a great kisser, but Damon he was different he was intoxicating with his flirty little comments, who was I kidding they were both intoxicating and I wanted them both, but the real question was did they want me just as much.

* * *

_{Klaus Pov}_

God her lips had been so soft and she had tasted like vanilla and spice, my cock had come to life just touching her and I so badly wanted to slam her down on my desk and fuck her senseless. I saw Damon glaring at me from the corner of my eye which caused me to smirk. "What's the matter mate?" I ask my best friend cockily.

He gives me the finger then takes a long drink from the bottle of Vodka. "You kissed her Nik you know I wanted her." Damon says childishly.

My grin widens. "You should have made a move then." I tell him as I walk to my chair and lounge back thinking about the kiss I had shared with the beautiful goddess.

* * *

_{Damon Pov}_

I was beyond pissed Klaus had kissed her first and now she would probably go for him and not me and I was the one who had gotten shot at. However, I was Damon Salvatore and mark my words I would have her as well she was pure light and I needed her just as much as Nik did.

* * *

**Please review:)**


End file.
